


Kinda, Sorta, Maybe

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG, Romance, Schmoop, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks Gabriel is the best thing that's ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda, Sorta, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priceless_pixie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=priceless_pixie).



> This is the first thing I've been able to write from start-to-finish in _months_. Nearly a year... It feels _amazing_ , having the inspiration to write something again, I can't even tell you. And I owe it all to priceless_pixie who showed me [this](http://data.whicdn.com/images/28845463/tumblr_m48hy5IAsT1rw9u25o1_500_large.png) pic and told me to write fic for it. She didn't even mind that it came out as my OTP instead of the pairing she probably meant for me to write. *-*

Sam's jaw drops when he walks into the motel room. Or what he thought was the motel room.

There's no sign of the obnoxious, migraine inducing paisley wallpaper or too small beds or even the little motel table with chairs that he was expecting. Instead the room that greets him is big, bigger than any of the motels they've ever stayed in. It looks more like an apartment; there's a kitchen a little ways in and to the left, large and complete with a center island. A living room is on the right, but what catches Sam's attention and breath is the elaborately laid out dinner in the little dining area in front of the kitchen. 

Pocketing his key, Sam walks further into the room. He smiles softly at the layout on the square, dark dining table. Two candlesticks burn brightly, giving off a dim glow. There's a salad on each of the two plates; big and full of all the vegetables he loves but can't seem to find in the diners they always inevitably wind up in. 

"What do you think?" 

He isn't at all surprised when he looks up to find Gabriel standing across from him. His smile grows and he walks around the table to stand in front of the angel who never ceases to surprise him. Reaching out an arm, Sam grabs the edge of Gabriel's jacket and tugs until there's no space between them. 

"I _think_ that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, that's what." 

Gabriel grins and stretches up on his toes to press a quick but firm kiss over Sam's lips. 

"Glad you finally figured that out, kiddo." 

Sam throws his head back and laughs. A fuzzy-happy feeling he's been getting more used to experiencing since Gabriel first kissed him warms his chest. It grows when he feels Gabriel fingers wrap around his wrist and leads him to his seat; going so far as to pull out the chair and waiting until Sam's been seated before sitting himself. 

With a graceful flourish, Gabriel pours them each a glass of wine; something Sam still hasn't developed much knowledge on but enjoys the taste of anyways. The food is amazing. Dean doesn't understand Sam's love of salads and vegetables and basically anything that's even remotely nutritional but Sam really can't get enough of the fresh taste of tomatoes and lettuce. It's something he'll never grow tired of after so many greasy meals eaten with his brother in diners that think fried chicken thrown onto some wilted lettuce makes a salad. 

Sam looks up with a smitten smile he doesn't even try to conceal. "You've really outdone yourself this time," he says softly, taking a sip of his wine. 

Gabriel just grins back and reaches across the table to grab one of Sam's hands. Fingers rub small circles on the inside of his wrist, sending goosebumps up his arms. That warm feeling comes back in full force when Gabriel lets go and starts eating his own salad. Sam knows that Gabriel doesn't need to eat, though he's developed a fondness for sweets since his stint as a Trickster. When he _does_ choose to eat, it's almost always something made with copious amounts of sugar. Seeing Gabriel sitting across from him, choosing to eat something he wouldn't normally touch, just because he knows it's Sam's favorite, and acting like it's the most natural thing in the world means more to Sam than it probably should. 

Their first course is eaten quietly, but the mood in the room is relaxed and comfortable. More than once Sam feels Gabriel's feet trap one of his own between them and one of his hands is almost always occupied with one of Gabriel's. It's nice to just _be_ for a little while; no Dean to ruin the moment accidentally-on-purpose when it gets too uncomfortable for him but is unwilling to leave the room. No urgent phone calls or Castiel flying in with a hunt that just can't wait. It's the best dinner Sam's had in longer than he can remember, and it's not just because the salad tastes better than any he's had before. 

They finish the mixed greens together, Sam marveling just a little at how the last bite is just as crisp as the first. In the blink of an eye the plates are vanished, only to be replaced by two more. Each has a cut of what looks and smells like the best pot roast Sam has ever seen. Baked potatoes and a side of maple glazed carrots round out the meal and Sam can't help but steal a kiss before he takes his hand back to cut into the meat. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve this special treatment, but if this is what it gets me I'll try to do it more often." 

Gabriel chuckles and winks across the table. The angel steals Sam's hand again once he's finished cutting everything into manageable pieces. It's almost enough to melt him right where he's sitting, this casual affection. 

When they've cleared their plates, Gabriel snaps the hand not currently holding Sam's and a small silver platter filled with chocolate eclairs appears at the center of the table. Sam's eyes widen. His face is starting to hurt with the force of his smile but there's nothing in the world that could take it away in this moment. 

He'd never gotten the chance to try an eclair before Gabriel. There were a lot of things, desserts mainly, that he'd never tried. Even in those years at college, he stuck to the familiar. There was nothing abnormal about eating a slice of apple pie after dinner and if it came with added comforting reminder of his big brother, no one had to know but him. He hadn't given much thought to the things he'd been missing out on, hadn't even thought of it that way until Gabriel found out just how many things he'd yet to taste. Since then the angel had made it something of a personal mission to make sure Sam tried just about everything he could, and find out what Sam liked best. Eclairs beat everything else by a landslide. 

Each pastry is bite sized and looks so good he's sure his mouth is watering. Sam's heart melts a little when Gabriel lifts one in front of him, intent on feeding it to him. He obediently opens his mouth, lets Gabriel set a bite sized morsel on his tongue and accidentally-on-purpose catches one of Gabriel's fingers in his mouth when he closes it. 

Amber eyes darken when Sam pulls away, savoring the burst of chocolate and _Gabriel_ on his tongue. He swallows, feeling warm all over at being on the other end of such an intense gaze; he wouldn't trade it for the world. He's about to return the favor, but Gabriel catches his hand before he can grab one of the eclairs. Sam looks at him, confused, until he sees the smirk on Gabriel's face. The angel leans forward, capturing Sam's lips in another kiss. He doesn't hesitate to run his tongue along the seam of Sam's lips. Sam opens to him easily, glad he's sitting down because as sappy as it sounds, he's sure he'd be a little weak in the knees after this. As it is, he's feeling dazed and knows there's a ridiculous smile stretched across his face when Gabriel leans back. 

" _Definitely_ the best thing that's ever happened to me," Sam breathes out, voice barely a whisper but easily heard in the quiet of the room. 

Gabriel's smirk softens, shifts to a real smile. He lets go of one of Sam's hands to smooth the backs of his fingers over Sam's cheek. The touch is light and barely-there but still sends sparks along his skin, causes him to shiver again. It's touches like these that he thinks he missed most when he was alone. Dean will clap him on the shoulder or the back. They'll scuffle or check each other over for injuries. But the little touches, brief caresses between him and someone who cares enough about him to give them without comment are more than he'd hoped for after he lost Jess. Even as his chest still clenches at the thought, he finally feels like he can move on to something else. Like maybe he can be happy with someone again, if Gabriel is willing to be that someone. 

The look on Gabriel's face tells Sam that maybe he is. 

"You want to know what _I_ think, Sammy?" 

Sam smiles at the nickname, butts his cheek against Gabriel's fingers. "What's that?" 

"I think that I kinda... sorta... maybe like you a lot more than I originally planned." 

"Yeah?" Sam asks breathlessly, feeling his cheeks heating up at the way Gabriel's looking at him, as though he's looking past _Sam_ , seeing something beyond him; like he's looking straight through to his soul. 

"Yeah." 

Gabriel nods, no hesitation in his voice or the gesture and Sam feels like he could just about float off his chair. 

"Well, I think that I kinda, sorta, maybe like _you_ a lot more than I originally planned, too." 

The grin that spreads across Gabriel's face is brighter than the sun. Sam can't help but lean forward and pull the angel - his angel - into another kiss. 

END


End file.
